


Good Girls Gone Bad

by Marshmalloween



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Priests, Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Fucking, Innocent Reader, NSFW, Oral Sex, Priest James Barnes, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmalloween/pseuds/Marshmalloween
Summary: A young lady spent her Thanksgiving night harnessing the art of giving a man pleasure in a confessional booth.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 44





	Good Girls Gone Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @bugsbucky for helping me with this piece :3

Thanksgiving is one of those holidays that mostly bring joy to a lot of people. Of course, there’s a chance for a short break from school, college, or even from work. Meet family or loved ones. Eating all the turkey and queue for the black Friday discount. 

But, not everyone feels the same way. Not everyone is worried about the burnt turkey before dinner, and not everyone is worried about running late to buy the Nike limited edition shoes. Some people might be worrying about some simple things, mundane even but still important. But this  _ simple thing _ may not be as simple as a particular person thought. 

Here she was, walking under the cold November sky. Asphalt seems a little bit damp after a sprinkle of rain greets the neighborhood. 

Being the oldest of three unconsciously makes her a role model for her sibling. She spent all her school life in an all-girl catholic school. Now that she’s in college, she once again in an all-girl college as well. This more or less affects her social life. Especially if it’s related to a straight male specimen. She is awkward, but she is definitely willing to try.

“Why did I run away.” she sighs. The sole of her taupe Chloe ankle boots leads her back to her neighborhood. 

“Ummm, where am I?” her eyes darted around the neighborhood. She is sure that she’s not walking into the wrong block. But again, with only a dim light, it’s kind of hard to pinpoint where she is. Especially when all the neighborhoods almost have the same type of architecture. 

When she thought it’s better to call her dad, her eyes focused on a building in front of her. A simple yet elegant structure that really resembles a church shines elegantly. It looks like a lot of garden lamps, on the vast green grass there to provide stunning lighting. 

Checking her Cartier rose-gold watch, she lets her impulsive side decide to pay the church a visit. Tightening her brown trench coat, she climbs the short stair. There are small steps that lead to a tall white door. Her fingers touched the glass-like material and pushed it a little bit harder. When she’s finally inside, she sighs in delight. The warmth of the air welcomes her. Not to mention her eyes spoil by the minimalist architecture. It’s completely different compared to other churches she visits.

“It’s quite unusual to see a young lady at this time. What brings you to the house of God this late, my dear?” 

Her surprised face is apparently kind of amusing, making the person in front of her chuckle. A man that possibly in his late thirties. He looks like he’s six feet tall. Very well built and notoriously handsome. His dark brown hair was tied neatly in a man bun, but some of the strands of hair escaped, framing his sculpted jawline. Never in her life has she ever seen a handsome and more younger priest. 

“oh...I… I just,” her stuttering makes the priest walk closer to her.

“It’s ok. I’m just checking if everything is alright. Are you ok? You look lost, my dear.”

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I...I need to make a confession Father...”

“James. You can call me Father James--,” the bright light inside the church makes his blue irises pop up. The tint of grey in his eyes adds a trait of mystery to his persona. “And of course, you can make a confession, dear. Come, let me lead you to the confessional booth.” 

The slick, minimalist booth has the same component as the regular booth like other churches. It’s dominated by white and a sophisticated mint green color for the cushion. The booth is separated by a door that its upper part acts as a screen.

“Now it’s just you and me, my dear. You can confess anything so that I can cleanse your soul.”

“Father James, I feel like a failure.” 

“Calm down, my dear. No, you definitely are not. Now tell me, what makes you think you are a failure?”

She tries to calm her nerves down. “I…I just ran away in the middle of—giving a blow job to my childhood friend Pietro.”

Silence.

“Fa...Father James?”

He cleared his throat before he continued, “Go on, I’m listening.”

She told Father James everything. Her background and history of being in an all-girl school and now she is also in an all-girl college. She spills everything like a broken faucet. From how embarrassed that she’s still a virgin, even though she is in her senior year in college. To the point that being the child of God that she is, there’s this inner battle she has with herself if she should or shouldn’t give in. 

“I see. So you feel conflicted between continuing your action to pleasure the young man but not confident to proceed. On top of that, you feel like you’re being a sinner, correct?”

“Yes...Father.” her voice shrinks in volume every time she confesses her inner turmoil as a curious young woman. 

“I might be able to help you.” Father James shifts the sliding door that isolates both of them. It glides smoothly to the back, so there wasn’t any barrier between the small room.

Her eyes followed the door and the view in front of her left her speechless. 

Father James sits on the side of his booth, pants sliding down to his ankle with something stiff on his right hand. His black robe appeared to be lifted up to his hips. His handsome face smiling, dare she say, mischievously at her. He grins, showing his white teeth while his gaze focuses on her expression.

“The only thing you can do right now is practice, dear. Come on. Come closer so I can teach you how to passionately do the work.”

“Fa—father…” both her palms tried to shield the view in front of her.

“Come, my dear. It’s ok, it will be our secret.” Father James lures her with his rich baritone voice. His blue eyes got darker as his pupils dilated. 

“How—how should I do it, Father James?” 

“Here let me guide you.” His big and callous fingers bring her smaller one to his left knees. He makes her fingers move up to his upper thigh until it reaches his goal. 

She let out a surprised noise as her left hand now in contact with his hard erection. A low chuckle interrupting her concentration. The focus on her hand switches to the handsome priest in front of her.

“Your—your—,” she gulped. “It’s very hard and—and warm.”

“You can say it, my dear. Say ‘cock’. Don’t be shy.” 

“Yy—your co—cock is very hard— father.” 

“Which one is bigger? Mine or that boy?” His hand on her wrist, guiding her to trace her delicate fingers from the base to the head of his cock.

“Yours bigger— Father James.”

Right now her eyes are fixed on the huge shaft in front of her. She let Father James lead her to rub his cock up and down, slowly. The veins that circled its length are prominent to the touch, she wonders how it’s gonna feel inside her mouth. 

Unconsciously, she works her hand up and down Father James’ cock. The stiff cock began to excrete whitish liquid at the tip. She lets out an  _ oh _ while her eyes remain fixated on it. 

“You know what it is?” 

Her eyes meeting Father James, lips hesitate to form words, “A pre-cum?” Although she’s an art major, she knew some basic biology.

“Good girl. Have you tasted it before?”

She nods, “yes, Pietro has it too.”

“Now lick it tell me how it tastes compared to Pietro.”

Lowering her head, her tongue darts out as it swipes the slit on the cock head. She brings the white liquid to taste, and she pauses. “This tastes stronger and a little bit, I don’t know maybe tangy?” She looks at Father James somewhat with a confused expression.

It doesn’t take a long time for Father James to make her follow his instructions. She strokes the hard cock almost lovingly. Her eyes transfixed on the size of it. 

With a tone of excitement, Father James asks her to put his cock in her mouth. She leaned forward and kissed the head of his hard cock, “Slowly from the tip, yeah— just like that—Jesus that’s good.” 

First, her soft lips brushed the head cock once, unsure. But with the right encouragement, the second time she tries it, it’s getting better. On the third time, she does it confidently.

While she continues sucking she also pays extra attention with her hands per Father James instructions. She can’t believe how the movement of her hands makes the handsome priest close his eyes in bliss. 

Does she do it well?

Does her technique in-par with a more experienced one?

Her eyes still look up at him as he praises her. “Take more, my dear. Yes—relax your throat and shallow more.”

Hands at the base of his cock, she tries to swallow half of his cock but she pulls away in alarm. Apparently, it almost makes her gag.

“Did—did I do it wrong?” 

Father James reassured her that she’s doing fine. She just needs to do it little by little. Relax her throat gradually. She also advised using her tongue, switching between sucking and licking. 

“Yes—just like that—uhh yes—, play with my balls, my dear.” Apparently, it’s been good as Father James praises her tremendously.

Bobbing her head ups and down, her hands work in tandem with the length or the balls. She finally got a grip on it as she moved faster.

A somewhat growl that accompanies the buck of his hips to her throat makes her choke. His hand now at the back of her head, gripping at it tightly. He took control, thrusting his cock at the tight passages of her throat. 

Somewhat she knows that Father James may be on his peak and ready to release. Although she never really experience completing oral sex with anyone, she knew what will happen. There’s this excitement but also fear that blends together, creating a new her. 

Her hands now on both of Father James' knees, bracing herself. Waiting for the momentum. When a sudden action of his hand forced all of his cock buried in her throat, she realized she didn't struggle much.

A low praise of **_Jesus Fucking Christ_** from his sinful lips results in a sudden buck of his hips that follow by somethings liquidy shoot inside her throat. She chokes at the extra intrusion. 

“Swallow it, my dear.” The young priest's voice turns to gasps the second he releases his seed inside her mouth. 

She closed her eyes as she gulped the cum without giving it a second chance.

“Open your mouth, my dear. Show me you’ve swallowed all of it.” And she did. She let Father James inspect her mouth as she let her tongue out, eyes still closed. The feeling of hand stroking her head affectionately makes her purr in contentment. 

“Good girl.” His husky voice graces her ears like the warm heat who finds its way into a thick fog. 

“Don’t worry, this secret is safe with me, my dear.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos are welcome! <3
> 
> \----
> 
> I'm @chuuulip at Tumblr


End file.
